Mawling Grandin
by OrionSykes
Summary: Akabane Karma, a bureaucrat inspector notorious for going great lengths to catch corrupt officials, would never expect that an involvement with Asano Enterprises would mean overthrowing the Chairman of Horibe Electronics and unraveling an intricate political scandal that will eat his public image alive. With his trust spokesman Isogai Yuuma by his side, justice will be served cold.


(The Unshortened Introduction)

Akabane Karma, a bureaucrat inspector notorious for his captures revolving corrupt officials and political grafts, would never expect that a shareholder involvement with Asano Enterprise would mean overthrowing the Chairman of Horibe Electronics and becoming the chairman of Asano-Horibe Technologies himself. With only his trusty secretary and spokesman Isogai Yuuma to depend on; how will the civil servant save face when the shares that made him wealthy overnight had unraveled an intricate political scandal that will eat his public image alive?

* * *

Chapter 1

Poacher's Lair

* * *

The conundrums of bureaucracy would always start here, in this spacious glass paneled office where I can see Tokyo's vista in its fullest. The gross amassment of budgeting and regulation work, smartly tailored in my dense schedule, always without fail by my trusty spokesman also secretary.

"Here's the latte, sir." he handed me a steaming cup –also personal barista.

 _Coffee, the best way to start fourteen hours of backbreaking._

"Delicious." I looked down at my serving, only to flinch in great surprise.

"Oh."

No one but my secretary can make strawberry latte look black and still taste like strawberry.

"Why is it black?" I glanced at him in indefinite confusion and astonishment.

"There is going to be a visit from the bureau of transportation very soon." he replied with a tone which implies it should not be dismissed. "—in twenty minutes."

 _Oh, how could I forgot._

I shook the cup slightly to see if it was thoroughly black, I was not disappointed.

"A visit?" I asked again.

"That's correct, sir." he nodded as he flipped through my agenda.

"Meaning?"

"I believe drinking espresso gives the best impression." he said with a confident smile.

"What kind of impression..?" I raised a brow.

"Um, cold..." he muttered as he tried to think. " Calculating... Er, dexterous?"

"Are you saying that strawberry latte is not manly enough?"

"I.. worry..." he answered sheepishly.

"Oh Isogai, you know I don't care of such impressions, but you do. Which makes this coffee impressive nonetheless." I took another satisfying gulp. Delicious.

This is ladies and gentlemen, why I hired him.

"Sir, the morning news." he handed me a freshly ironed newspaper. I always love the warmth from the iron as my fingers glide through each page.  
"Oh I see that the composite index is good today." I glanced at the charts today, then the window outside. "It's a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Would you like me to open the window?" he said as he headed to he window sill. As you can see, my secretary speaks my language. He was a good hire for tolerance, even as I put my leg on the table, devoid of manners as always. As the breeze gave slight resistance to every flip of a page, my eyes narrowed on a headline of the politics column.

" _ **CEO of Heiwa Group The Prime Suspect A Series of Infrastructure Grafts**_

 **Prosecutor and bureaucrat Akabane Karma under the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism unravels grafts within officials involved in the building of Heiwa Resort in Hokkaido.—"**

I sometimes wonder how the reporters managed to sniff so far into the bureau affairs. I must commend journalism.

"I didn't think they did my photo justice, Isogai." I sipped my coffee as I flipped the next page.

"Congratulations on the case, sir." My secretary snuck a look on the news beside me.

"Though I think that they should have taken the picture where you barged in and revealed the underground money laundering operation, sir." he nodded in pleasant memory.

"I rather not, Isogai." I let out a chuckle. "Some of the servile flatterers may deem my actions far too brusque for their well fattened posteriors."

"With all due respect sir, I think the surprise underground inspection you did was actually more of an.." he looked for a more proper wording. "—uproar."

"Is that so?" I raised my left brow.

"The web news as always, more of a hyperbole than the papers." My secretary held out his cell phone.

 _ **"Nothing Too Dire For Justice, Bureaucrat Akabane Karma Jumps 1.4 Meter Fence."**_

I can't help but find myself cringing at the overly flashy headline. _So that's what he meant._

"Too be fair, they did forbid our personnel to enter the property." I added.

"You're just as amazing as always, sir." he smiled at me with such admiration.

A smug expression crept up my face. _"I'm just doing my job."_

"—um.. I mean, jumping a 1.4 meter fence is quite something, sir."

Just when I thought that he meant to credit my superior investigative talents. My secretary would never let me on a high horse.

"I was once a nasty rebel of sorts, it was only natural that I could."

"Our colleagues would be surprised if they knew you were a delinquent, sir." he said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about, Isogai? I look like one. " I chuckled as he shook his head in disapproval of my favorite past time.

It was already a public secret among my colleagues that my secretary is my childhood friend. Which I forgot to mention-

"How many times did I tell you to drop the formalities?"

"It would be bad for public interaction, Karma -sir." He said with evident concern.

"Do I look like a sir?" I raised a brow, a prominent habit of mine.

"If you slick your unkempt hair... maybe..." he looked at my hair then looked away.

"Over my dead career." I scoffed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you have a meeting 2 PM this afternoon, sir." He flipped through the agenda for an appointment slip.

"Remind me?" I am particularly forgetful with corporation meetings.

"Regulation check with Asano Gakushuu, vice president of Asano Enterprise."

I narrowed my eyebrows to this strange contradiction of life; conglomerates don't waste their time to regulate petty inspections.

"Prepare the tapes for me, Isogai..." I can't help but imagine what an interesting day this might turn out to be.

" We might just catch the big fish in the pond."

* * *

The skyscraper of Asano Enterprise's headquarters is easily one of the tallest building in the Tokyo. The building; tall and imposing - just like the president of the enterprise, Asano Gakuhou, the ex-minister of finance. He did not make a mistake by retiring and making himself a tycoon that lasted for generations, though I doubt clean is a motto he would go by. Surely, he loves grandiose structures.

"What a tall building." my secretary stared from the car panel in awe.

"Indeed." I mumbled as I watched the rows of sports car in the executive parking lane.

"Just take the valet at the main entrance, Isogai."

As expected, we were greeted quite lavishly by the staff who were expecting us. One of these days, this company would surely benefit from a surprise inspection. And with such unusual courtesy, the heir to the enterprise himself; Asano Gakushuu –is here to greet such lowly civil servants. How suspicious.

"I am pleased to meet you, Inspector Akabane. " he approached, accompanied with a timid looking bluenette, perhaps his secretary, and several of his board directors.

"As do I, Mr. Asano." we shook hands while I took note of his strong grip.

"And this is my colleague, Isogai Yuuma." I introduced my spokesman.

"Pleased to meet you too." he shook his hand with a radiant smile.

I shook hands with the rest of the board, only to note that he never introduced his secretary to us. I find the custom the norm among companies, but I still find myself amused by it. I can see Isogai smile uneasily at the bluenette secretary, still being a bit bothered by the norm as always. Secretaries to these executives are just like walking notepads on a leash. How typical.

"The lift is this way."

I throw an occasional glance at the man, the so called heir of the enterprise. He was just like the rumors say; an inexplicable air of charisma, eyes just twice as intelligent as he was ratty. Though the latter could just be my own biased predisposition, but one should never trust the son of an ex-minister of finance. And the lift has reached it's destination.

"Please sit here." the secretary pulled the seats for us both.

I observed how handsomely decorated the meeting room was. It must be for the board and shareholder meetings, seeing how spacious and well kept it was. Isogai pulled out his notes as I made myself comfortable.

"Tea or coffee, sir?" the secretary asked me.

"Tea, please" I smiled warmly as I enjoyed the secretary's surprised expression at my air of courtesy.

"How about you, sir?" she went on to ask Isogai.

"No thank you. I'm fine." he replied courteously.

It was an odd sight to see the secretary with a suddenly lit aura, as if the people she dealt with so far has been self-indulging sycophants. Though there was not a change in her expression, I could sense a tiny fragment of her gratitude for our –what, treatment? The president's son sure look like he's a handful.

"Here's the tea sir." she placed the serving in the table.

"My gratitudes." I flashed a devious set of pearly whites.

The projector screen lit up to the image of the Asano Enterprise's trademark.

"Inspector, shall we begin?" the heir-to-be asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Anytime you're ready." I answered.

"My CFO, Teppei Araki will speak for the presentation." the vice introduced his spokesperson.

So will it be grafts or negotiations this time? If folded my hands in anticipation. Let's hope for something interesting.

"Asano Enterprises presents our newest project, the megastructure -"

As I expected, the enterprise is expanding at an entirely different level from their competitors in the go public. Expanding their financial power by enabling foreign shares, they also retain prominent foreign affiliates to pave their legacy abroad. From the presentation so far, the execution of the operation is flawless in efficiency and permits. And their records remained scott free –so far.

"Excellent presentation, Araki." the vice president gestured for him to sit down.

"It was quite the project, nothing less to expect from the Asano Enterprise." I commented as I gulped the last of the tea. "I must say there is nothing I need to note -so far."

"I'm glad to hear that, inspector. Though I'm not here to merely to check on regulations."

"Is that so? Then what is it that you invited me for?" I leaned forward.

He gestured to his subordinates.

"I would like to speak alone with the inspector."

Isogai was first alarmed, but I signaled him to simply follow what the vice wished and went with the other board of directors to another room. And just like that, the room was left with just the two of us and his secretary.

"Would you like another drink?" he offered.

I admit that I am a bit more demanding around rich people.

"Strawberry latte." my voice was half an imperative.

"Ah, what a coincidence. My secretary's specialty." his statement managed to raise my brow. So it wasn't just me who managed to get hold of a personal barista/secretary.

"So, what is it that you would wish to speak in closed doors?" I asked almost lucratively.

He smiled at me like he was about to pleasantly smolder kittens.

"I would like you to be a shareholder of our technology company."

Bingo. It's almost as if ran out of interest almost instantaneously. Most grafts are offered as bills in suitcases, shares are just their intangible forms . Arguably, they are much more arduous to deal with. I clicked the recorder in my pocket as I yawned to another boring graft scandal. What will the headlines be, I wonder; _**"Asano Enterprise Bribes Inspector, Are Shares The New Norm?"**_

"Are you trying to give grafts to an inspector of the bureau, lest of all me, ?"

"Oh no, you're terribly mistaken." he picked his glass of bourbon. "We are not looking for money-mongers. God forbid. Neither are our shares worthless penny stocks I would give as gratis." His violet eyes dilated, full of meaning. It's as if his aura changed almost instantaneously.

"And your point is?"

"Let me make this clear, inspector. I want you to buy our shares."

There was a long pause on my side before I burst out to hysterical laughter. In my entire life as an inspector, I have been offered grafts but never an offer to buy products..!

"I can't believe it!" I held my stomach as the laughter grew uncontrollable.

He was courteous enough to wait until my laughter died down substantially.

"Forgive me." I said as I wiped my temporary insanity, but this is just beyond amusing.

It's alright, I understand where you come from." He flashed such a characteristic business smile.

"Well as much as I am flattered, Mr. Vice-President. It's unlikely that a humble bureau inspector can afford the substantial amount that could amuse your offer, don't you think?"

"That's true, inspector." he picked his glass for another sip. "But you will eventually know that we're planning to propose a merger with Horibe Electronics."

That caught my attention.

"Shouldn't these things remain confidential among your respective shareholders?" I answered carefully.

My shares in Horibe Electronics have always been well concealed, he shouldn't have-

"But you sit in their board meetings, though technically you let Mr. Isogai Yuuma represent you." his statement was accompanied by his predatory gesture. I underestimated their informants, it seems.

"Now I don't know how you know about my shares." I leaned back to the chair withal my amusement.

"I'm pretty sure all my appearances have been represented by my spokesperson, Isogaii. But i will find out how you managed to retain that." It's a rare occasion for me to flash my political smile. What an interesting person.

"Connections, inspector. Nothing special." he shrugged my inquiry.

 _Connections,_ I internally scoffed.

"So where do you stand in the merger should it happen?" he leaned forward as if he had been waiting all this time for this development.

"There are a lot to discuss with the board, beforehand. Why am I informed of the merger first instead of the whole board rings though.." I eyed him sharply. "—rings something different to my ears entirely. "

"Sharp. As expected from the inspector. " he stopped as he saw his secretary with my coffee.

"Your strawberry latte sir." the secretary settled the cup.

"Thank you." I thanked before taking a sip.

Ridiculous. Someone beat you at your game, Isogai. Better step up the coffee.

"How's the coffee?" the roan haired asked with hospice.

"The best I ever had." I said before taking another greedy slurp.

"Continuing the conversation, what do you expect from such outcomes?" I asked him.

"For my part, inspector… I believe you will make a fine chairman of the new merger company."

If I hadn't swallowed, I would waste a perfectly good strawberry latte on the vice president's face.

"Mr. Asano, are you suggesting me to overthrow the current chairman, Horibe?"

"Not necessarily, the old man could use a retirement as a honorary emeritus."

 _Honorary emeritus my ass, it means honorary retirement at best._

"Let's see, he can still attend meetings in honor of his contributions and receive a gold placard for his leadership." he spoke as if he was planning a fond retirement for his own grandparent. From that affectionate voice, one would never suspect this conversation to be one about overthrowing chairmans.

"Meanwhile, Horibe Itona is deemed by the board too much of an investment as the executive technology developments rather than the chairman, isn't so?"

I shook my head. This man is just the bastard devil like his father was.

"How politically correct." I chuckled. "I appreciate if you see me as a person with more solidarity than impropriety." The vice seemed to have no apprehensions howsoever.

"You would make a great chairman, inspector. To introduce the merger to government shares and making our technologies essential." He flexed his fingers in a show of confidence.

"Cybersecurity." I raised my brow.

"Correct." His violet eyes shone in anticipation. "You're business instinct is as sharp as they say."

"Though.." I played the tea in my spoon." I can't picture a capitalistic coup d'état in Japan though, ."

This time, he was the one who was down with uncontrollable laughter.

"It's alright, I understand from where you stand." I recited his exact words.

"I admit you caught me off guard." His laughter turned to a more controlled chuckle.

"I'm not that interesting, Inspector Akabane. Dependence means continual business. It's all for the money."

"Thank goodness." I chuckled.

"Then I'll think about the shares."

"Including being chairman?" he smiled deviously.

"No, just the shares." I dismissed his persuasive air. "I am but a simple servant of law," I shrugged my shoulders. "After all.." I glanced at the portrait of the president in the wall.

"I suppose you have some overthrowing to do of your own."

"You mean the old man?" he asked and I nodded.

"There's no need." he chuckled with such nonchalance.

"—the company is mine."

Such confidence, I must commend his audacity.

"Well, I hope the president didn't suddenly choose to get a bimbo to inherit the company instead of you." _Oops,_ my big, big mouth.

"How rude. But I tolerate since you are considering my offer." He dismissed m remarks without a slight hint of annoyance. How boring.

"Which makes me think inspector, why are you one?"

"Pardon?" I raised my brow.

"You could easily retire, why be a bureaucrat?"

"Why?" I added in a quizzical manner.

"Heh. It's fun."

I could just tell the vice president was as amused as I was.

"Then I hope you will find the chairman an interesting position as well." he juxtaposed.

"Nah." I dismissed as I settled my empty cup of strawberry latte.

"Its better to wreck around havoc with dirty politicians and..." I said as I met his eye.

"—aristrocat scandals. " I smirked.

He laughed like nothing could ever catch him.

"Then i expect a call, inspector." he handed me his name card.

And we shook hands for an uncertain outcome.

* * *

Author's Note:

CFO stand for Chief Finance Officer, which is technically the director of finance (take it as the CEO but for finance). It makes sense that Araki delivered the presentation since Karma is an inspector from the Ministry of Finance. And as you guessed, Nagisa Shiota is Asano Gakushuu's female secretary. I hope the twist is alright since it's already in an Alternate Universe (I've always wanted to). I hope you enjoy it. Suggestions are welcomed regarding the plot. Reviews are the best.


End file.
